


Apology Brownies

by RebaK1tten



Series: Holidays with Venom [15]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, established relationship i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: Venom's on the internet again asking Eddie a lot of questions. And then there's brownies.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Holidays with Venom [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259192
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155





	Apology Brownies

**Eddie? Eddie, I have a question. What’s a cryptid?**

Eddie looks up from his laptop, blinking quickly to refocus. “A cryptid? Umm…” He stops and tries to change topics from his current project, writing about the prison system in San Francisco. “Okay, a cryptid is a creature that some people think exists, but it’s never been proven.” He smiles at the alien and says, “Like, um, Big Foot or Slender Man, I guess.”

**Slender Man is a creation on the Internet and people kept talking about it, but he is absolutely not real.** The little black ball of goo smiles and says, **Maybe a chupacabra?** He nods at his cell phone and wraps around Eddie’s neck, rubbing against his chin in a way they both like.

“Yeah, probably that,” Eddie answers, taking a sip of lukewarm coffee. While he likes concentrating on ‘the written word’ the problem is someone has to actually write it.

**Eddie, what is a monster fucker?**

“Ow, ow, ow, coffee through my nose!” Eddie splutters as soon as he can talk. “Damn, do not do that, Venom! You nearly killed me!”

**I don’t like it either,** Vee answers, shaking his head. **Don’t do that again.** A tendril reaches out for a sheet of paper towel and he brings it to Eddie, wiping his mouth and then waiting while his human blows his nose. **Eddie?**

“Yeah, um that’s… Where did you hear that or read that, Vee?” Eddie’s always tried to answer his partner’s questions, even when they’re like this one. The kind he’d rather avoid entirely.

**It was on a site I was looking at.** The phone is pushed in front of Eddie’s face and he pulls his head back. Maybe Venom’s fine, but Eddie’s definitely ready for reading glasses. **Here, see this? These are pictures someone took when we were fighting Riot. And someone – VampireWhore – said they want to get plowed by the monster, he’s cute. And then FurForMe called VampireWhore a monster fucker.**

“I see,” Eddie replies, gently taking the phone and skimming the coments, which shows even more conversations that Eddie wishes Vee didn’t see. “Let’s see, how to explain this.”

**Don’t lie to me Eddie.**

“I’d never lie to you, love.” And that part is true. Evade, maybe, but an actual lie is a no. “Okay, there are some people, both women and men, who are attracted to people who are dangerous. Like vampires, people think vampires are sexy. So that’s what they mean. Vampires or werewolves or something like that.”

**Oh! Or the fish monster in that movie? The one where the woman fell in love and was nice to the fish man?**

Eddie smiles, remembering how much Venom enjoyed the movie, curled up on his chest, sharing a plate of nachos. “Yeah, like that. Nothing too bad.”

Venom’s tiny face floats in front of Eddie and Eddie can feel the twinge in his chest. **Eddie. Am I a monster?**

“No, baby, no, you’re not.” Eddie wraps his hands around what would be his partner’s cheeks, and looks him in the eyes, making sure he’s being heard. “You are absolutely _not_ a monster. You’re an alien, yes, but that doesn’t make you a monster.”

Venom shoots out of Eddie’s hand, and becomes a slim, black coil wrapping around his neck. His head ends up resting on Eddie’s shoulder and he whispers in Eddie’s ear, **Thank you for saying I’m not a monster, Eddie.** Then he’s in front of Eddie, grinning wildly and mouth full of teeth. **And I’m glad you’re not a monster fucker.**

This time Eddie tries to wrap his hands around Venom’s neck or where that might be. “You little shit, I thought you were upset! No, you’re not a monster, you’re a parasite!”

**Parasite? Apologize, Eddie!**

Eddie pushes himself away from his desk and scrubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Yeah, maybe later,” he says, making his way into the kitchen. “Right now, I’m going to make some brownies.”

**Apology brownies.**

“Caramel pecan brownies,” he answers, pulling things from the shelf. Because he is not apologizing.

After a moment, he’s helped by a few of Venom’s arms. Eddie watches a few chips tossed in the tiny mouth. “Maybe these are apology brownies, too.” He’s so weak.

**For both of us. I’m sorry you’re so easy to trick.** Venom wraps his tentacles around Eddie, hugging him close. **You still love us?**

“That’s a terrible apology, but yeah, I still love you. Us.” Eddie kisses the top of Vee’s head and relaxes into the embrace that should be strange, but now is as normal as breathing. “You’re my favorite alien parasite.”

**And you’re my favorite human, Eddie.**


End file.
